


Outbratting the Brat

by gothdeclanlynch



Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, also tad is a much bigger part of this fic than i intended and for that i am sorry, background gangsey, dinner parties and hand jobs, henrys a brat, i guess technically ghost sex??, no surprise there, noah is a top in a nice surprise turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdeclanlynch/pseuds/gothdeclanlynch
Summary: Noah had been content to meander politely behind his hot boyfriend, smiling politely at people and engaging in small talk when required. He couldn’t even find it in himself to complain at the black tie nature of the event, once he saw Henry in his well fitted maroon suit, hair tamed and gelled to the side in an attempt to appease his mother.It was clear however, Henry had other ideas for the event.---------------Henry gets bored and bratty at a dinner function and Noah gets even.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Henry Cheng
Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953640
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Outbratting the Brat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 1 of Kinktober fic with the prompt being "Handjobs". My Kinktober fics will all be part of one series as the overall theme is Gangsey even though the fics will be on different dynamics and pairings! As always, comments make my day and feel free to come chat with me about Gangsey on twitter or tumblr @gothdeclanlynch

Every time Gansey or Henry had a pretentious dinner party or function to attend, the rest of them drew straws on who would have to attend with them. 

All of them considered going to the events irritating for different reasons: Blue hated rich people, Adam hated people in general, people hated Ronan and Noah was adamant he shouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to, on account of being dead. He was good with people, enjoyed interacting with people usually, but the functions were as dry and cardboard and he found them so dreadfully boring. 

The ghost card had only worked the first couple of occasions, and on this one he found himself drawing the short end of the stick, quite literally. 

Noah had been content to meander politely behind his hot boyfriend, smiling politely at people and engaging in small talk when required. He couldn’t even find it in himself to complain at the black tie nature of the event, once he saw Henry in his well fitted maroon suit, hair tamed and gelled to the side in an attempt to appease his mother. 

It was clear however, Henry had other ideas for the event. 

He had started subtly enough with simple touches during conversation, a hand lingering on his back as they moved between groups, whispering sentences into Noah’s ear that they both knew he could have said out loud. Although he knew exactly what trouble Henry was up to, he seriously underestimated how quickly he was in over his head. 

Henry seemed to know exactly what would rile him up, and he gave up on being subtle about it around the fifth time he “dropped” something on the ground and just  _ had _ to bend over to pick it up in such a way that Noah couldn’t have stopped himself from staring at his ass if he tried. Henry caught his eye every time he did it, knowing full well what he was accomplishing with his bratty behaviour, but not looking the slightest bit apologetic for it. 

Noah merged through the groups of people for what felt like the millionth time, trying desperately to follow Henry’s lead without ogling him. Ogling him would have been fine, if not recommended, under other circumstances, but Noah was painstakingly aware of every touch, every word, every action of Henry’s that he’d performed that evening with the purpose of getting a rise out of him. Noah was even more aware of how successful he’d been at his objective, so the less he stared at his hot boyfriend, the less he had to think about how it wasn’t considered socially acceptable to have sex with his hot boyfriend at a pretentious family function.

And then Henry pulled him into an alcove, just out of view of the party, clearly designed for the staff to hide out in for a quick breather. And before he had time to process that, Noah found his back against the wall of the alcove and Henry’s lips on his, and he couldn’t have cared less about the original architecture of the room.

Henry kissed him like he had been thinking about doing it all evening. Noah certainly had been. It was all frantic teeth and tongue, and Noah ate up every second of it, relishing in the feeling of Henry’s hand gripping his shirt and his jaw with determined ferocity. He was also aware of his own hands, which had hung awkwardly from his frame until now, when Henry’s kisses moved down his jaw and over his neck, and Noah lurched for some stability in the form of Henry’s neatly gelled hair. 

Noah’s hands had just brushed over Henry’s hair when suddenly he was moving himself out of the ghost boy's desirous hands. Noah looked up in time to see Henry’s twinkling eyes and mischievous smile, before he smoothed his hair, took a breath, and disappeared back into the function. 

Noah came to two realisations as he leaned against the wall, trying desperately to catch his breath, with a rumpled shirt and wild thoughts. He had been played. That was realisation one. Henry was clearly just as bored as he usually was at these events and had found his entertainment in leaving Noah in a hazy, kissed state, in the corner of a prestigious event. He sometimes forgot how good Henry was at being a tease, as he was usually an amused observer and not the target of his bratty behaviour. However, it was clear Henry had forgotten that Noah was just as good at bratty behaviour and that he _ loved _ a little competition, which led him to realisation two. 

The only way he would leave this event was a winner, and the only way he would win is if he bested Henry at his own game. It was time for Noah to ghost his boyfriend in more ways than one. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Henry had really not been looking forward to this event. He felt like every week he was showing up to the same places, smiling at the people, entertaining the same drab conversations. Granted it had been easier to attend when he was finally able to drag one of his (many) dates along but it was still an underlying blessing to an overlying bore. 

He had expected it to be the same snooze fest until Noah drew the short straw. That was when he had started scheming. See, Henry had never brought Noah along to one of his events. He’d gone to a couple of Gansey’s but up until now had successfully avoided Henry’s personal brand of monotonous hell. 

Henry knew that underneath his bratty and teasing nature, there was a spark of danger in Noah. Today he was going to find out how far he had to push before it ignited. 

The secret clandestine make out had been his wild card and now as he meandered through the same groups of people he’d spoken to for hours, looking for the disheveled boyfriend he’d abandoned twenty minutes ago, he worried he had pushed too far. They’d received the ten minute warning for dinner eleven and a half minutes ago, and although Henry expected to find his boyfriend pouting in the corner somewhere, he found himself unable to locate Noah at all. 

He let out a frustrated puff of hair, running his fingers through his hair for probably the hundredth time, sent Noah a message questioning his whereabouts for what was  _ definitely _ the hundredth time, and headed for the main room. 

Unsurprisingly, Henry found his and his blank plus one card on one of the side tables. He was expected to attend these political dinners but everyone knew it was out of formality and during the meal itself he was generally granted a nice reprieve from small talk by being squashed onto a table with all the other kids who loved them enough to show them off but didn’t love them enough to let them flee the occasion. He found his and Noah’s placards on the corner of the table, but more surprisingly he found Noah himself. Noah offered him a cool smile as he approached. 

_ Well, thought Henry. At least he seems to be over his pity party for the moment. _

He slid into his chair with a polite smile to the table and flickered an annoyed look at Noah. “Why didn’t you answer any of my texts? I was looking for you.”

Weirdly enough, Noah didn’t reply, offering him only a half bitten back laugh and amused glance. 

Weirder still, someone else at the table did. 

“Were you looking for me Henry? My phone died about an hour ago but honestly I didn’t even realise you had my number.”

  
Henry turned his now furrowed brows in the direction of the voice and found none other than Tad Carruthers. He was laughing but the joke was lost on Henry, who simply looked from Tad to Noah with confusion. 

Henry felt like he was missing something so he sent a nervous smile to Tad and averted his eyes back to Noah, with a lot less annoyance and a lot more confusion this time. 

“Date stood you up?” 

Henry looked back up at Tad who was tilting his head in the direction of Noah.

_ Ooooookay _ . So now he was even more confused, if that was even possible. 

Henry looked between the two of them again and answered with an uncertain “No?”

Tad seemed unbothered by Henry’s puzzled expression and tried again. 

“Running late are they? That must suck. God, you must be bored out of your mind.”

Henry looked back towards Noah’s quiet and vaguely ethereal presence and finally it hit him. He was the only person who could see him. 

What on god's earth was he up to?

Henry offered Tad a nervous laugh in response and shifted his body subtly in the direction of Noah, eyes silently requesting an explanation to the situation. A request which was denied through a smirk and a wink on behalf of Noah. 

Noah sat silently staring at Henry until entrees were served, and Henry, bored and annoyed, finally took Tad up on a conversation. 

This was the exact moment in fact that Noah decided to get chatty. 

He felt the ghost of his lips on his ears and the caress of his hand on Henry’s thigh before he saw either, which is why he missed the first thing Noah said entirely, in favour of recoiling violently enough that he careened straight into the poor girl to his right with a shrill shriek. 

Noah’s smug laugh was not lost on Henry, even as he apologised profusely, blaming an imaginary insect for the entire kerfuffle. Noah’s hand stayed planted on his thigh and Henry elected to watch him out of the corner of his eye as he rejoined the conversation. 

This time he had some warning when Noah began whispering in his ear, but no amount of warning could have prepared him for what he said. 

_ “Do you remember that weekend at Monmouth where for your birthday we blindfolded you and had our way with you for the whole day?” _

Henry choked on his drink. 

“You alright there Cheng?” Tad offered helpfully from across the table. 

Henry waved an arm as if to declare he was fine and did his best to remember how to breathe. This proved to be a challenge when Noah’s hand started creeping higher up his thigh, and he forgot altogether when Noah’s hand found his cock.

Henry’s hand shot out and gripped the tablecloth like his life depended on it and he put all of his focus on holding a neutral expression. 

_ “Sometimes I just like to think about the way you whimpered and begged for us to let you finish.” _

Noah’s voice stayed calm and steady as if his hand hadn’t begun stroking his cock through the fabric of his suit pants. Henry bit at his lip in an attempt to distract himself. 

_ “You loved letting us have our way with you, didn’t you?”  _

Henry buried his head in his arms, knowing full well he couldn’t hold a neutral expression any longer. 

It was clear however that Noah expected an answer to the question, and at not receiving one, bit down on Henry’s earlobe and repeated the question with a husky voice. 

_ “Didn’t you?” _

Henry dared to whisper a  _ Yes _ , hoping to god he’d hear without anyone else at the table having to. 

_ “You alright there Henry?” _ Curse Tad, and his observation skills, Henry thought bitterly. He would have been happy to settle for a nod but Noah clearly wasn’t. 

His motions between Henry’s legs stopped suddenly and his hand retracted from its position.  _ “Answer the question Henry, and if you can’t keep it together, I won’t touch you again”  _

He was desperate for Noah to touch him again and so he used all of his resolve to take a deep breath and lift his head off the table, offering Tad a weak smile. 

“I’m fine. Just a headache.” 

This answer seemed to prove satisfactory and Noah returned to his original position. Henry could have let out a sigh of relief but then Noah smirked again. 

_ “I could have you begging like that again, a whimpering mess under my touch at this very table, and you’d deserve it after what you’ve put me through tonight.”  _

Henry dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand begging himself to hold it together. 

_ “You’d look so pretty pouting for me like that wouldn’t you? Almost as pretty as you’d look with your lovely lips wrapped around my-” _ .

_ “OKAY”. _ Henry stood up abruptly. “It’s been so fun spending this time with you guys but I just remembered another engagement I have to attend. _ ”  _ Henry grabbed for his jacket, hastily pushing his chair in.

“Tad…… others…. I’m sure I'll be seeing you again. Ta ta now!” 

He grabbed onto Noah’s hand with fierce determination, dragging him from the main room and offering a hasty wave to his parents from their position at the main table, before pushing Noah into the venue supply closet. 

Noah wasted no time in pushing Henry against the door of the closet, frantic teeth and tongues a reminder of their earlier rendezvous in the alcove. Their location didn’t provide them with the time for much, but Henry was too impatient to wait until they got home so he had Noah’s pants unbuttoned and around his ankles before he could even process it. 

“Someone’s impatient” Noah murmured into his lips, before being pulled into another hurried kiss. 

“You… are a cruel…. and evil person…. Noah Czerny” _.  _ Henry complained in between kisses. 

“Yeah you seem really upset about the situation right now”, Noah smirked before working to get Henry’s pants unbuckled and out of the way. 

They wasted no time in getting their underwear off, movements hurried and impatient as they worked to get each other off, and it became very clear to Henry that Noah had been affected by the day’s teasing as he was. 

Still wary of their location, they kept their noises to a minimum, settling for increased and hasty breathing. 

Henry was close and Noah could tell, as he always could in that way of his, and his hand came to clamp around Henry’s mouth with a surprising fierceness. 

Noah’s voice was dangerously low and even as he demanded, “You’ll wait. You can cum when I tell you you can.” 

The glint in his eyes as he said it reduced Henry to a quiet whimper but he did as he was told, putting all his energy into getting Noah off faster.

He could tell Noah was close when he felt his breathing getting frantic and watched his eyes struggle to stay open. Henry wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself on the edge when Noah finally locked eyes with him and put him out of his misery. 

“Cum for me pretty boy”. 

With one last ragged breath, Noah came, biting into Henry’s shoulder to avoid making any noise, and that was all it took to send him over the edge, noises muffled by Noah’s hand over his mouth. 

They caught their breath for a moment, their foreheads resting against one another. 

“I can’t believe you dragged me back into the closet” Henry said with a laugh.

“Technically, you dragged me” Noah quipped. 

When they finally arrived at Monmouth, rumpled clothing and swollen lips, they understandably attracted everyone’s attention. Adam and Ronan simply cocked eyebrows at the pair of them, but Blue looked between the two of them with an amused quirk of her lips. 

“How come that never happens when you drag  _ me _ to a dinner party Gansey?”

Gansey sputtered out a  _ “J- Jane!” _ as the rest of them fell into laughter. 


End file.
